wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tol Barad (WC2 Alliance)
Tol Barad is the name and location of many historic battles fought between the forces of the Alliance and the Horde over the control of the Dun Modr region of Khaz Modan and the island of Tol Barad. The Horde was occupied with defending a small outpost in Dun Modr, while Kul Tiras and Stromgarde attempted strike out at the orc raiders from their base on Tol Barad. The Horde successfully repelled the attacks on their base, although the Alliance was able to successfully destroy it. Ultimately, the Horde was able to completely raze Tol Barad leaving only lifeless ruins. Briefing Although the Horde has been driven from the shores of Lordaeron, it has left the townships of Hillsbrad and Southshore in ruins. '' ''It is clear that the war will cost the Alliance dearly... '' ''Impressed with your victories against the Horde and the destruction of the Zul'dare base, the High Command has decided to dispatch you and your troops to the main battleground. '' ''The forces of Stromgarde and Kul Tiras are stationed along the northern border of Khaz Modan, fighting to keep the Orcs from advancing into southern Lordaeron. '' ''An Orcish outpost, nestled near the ruins of the ancient Dwarven city of Dun Modr, has repeatedly beaten back Alliance troops and ravaged the surrounding farmlands. '' ''You must reclaim the nearby island Keep at Tol Barad and then launch an attack upon the outpost. Objectives *Reclaim Tol Barad *Destroy Dun Modr Background As Milan's unit rushed to board the waiting transports, they could already see smoke rising from the nearby island. They sailed toward it, on the northeast side, and landed just in time to interrupt the demolition of a barracks there. Several of their number died in the attack, but they were able to slaughter the orcs and trolls before they could finish their foul deed. Once they were safely inside the camp, the grateful inhabitants were eager to follow their orders, and soon the barracks was repaired while they raised cannon towers behind it to prevent further destruction. With all the structures intact, they then built more farms and trained workers to speed their efforts. On the western shore of the island they began a shipyard, while the tanker that accompanied them found an oil patch a short distance further west and proceeded to build a platform over it. They were soon ready to begin building ballistas for their lightning strike on the orc-infested island to the northeast. Within days, they had assembled their amphibious force near the shipyard and had loaded the transports with six ballistas, five archers, and one peasant. Escorted by destroyers, they launched and sailed for the west side of the enemy base. They sunk a single enemy destroyer on the way, while the rest of their fleet was busy guarding the other side. After landing, the worker they had brought quickly began a tower on the closest patch of flat ground. With a line of trees obscuring the orcs view of their operation, they were able to construct two cannon towers and a makeshift barracks unmolested. This temporary base was a testament to inherent aggressiveness of orcs, for they were very cooperative when Milan's force sent a single archer to greet them and lead the howling monsters back within range of their waiting forces. Shortly thereafter, Milan's forces began the assault within range of their base by land, a stratagem for which they were obviously unprepared. After leveling most of their structures, they lined up their ballistas along the shoreline and sank the majority of their ships. Those that remained were removed by a second group of their destroyers, they finished the operation by hunting down and slaughtering all of the panicked orcs that were left. It was a complete success; news of their victory quickly spread to the mainland. The force had successfully pushed the orcs back to their secondary base in Dun Algaz. Aftermath Thrilled with the success in Dun Modr, Milan's commander was ordered to chase after the troops and defeat them in Dun Algaz. However, the praise was to be short lived, the Horde ultimately had the final victory. However, the Horde forces counterattacked retaking Dun Modr, and bringing forces to bear against Stromgarde's island citadel of Tol Barad, leaving the fortress in ruins. No life more complex than a few hardy weeds and insects survived the Horde's bloody victory. An aura of death seemed to radiate from the island. Tol Barad has become a frightening symbol of the Horde's merciless tenacity and barbarity. Years later, the island nation of Kul Tiras claimed the former stronghold and established a prison over the ruins of the old fortress. While the Horde may have initially retaken Dun Modr, their attack was successful. The Alliance held the ruins after the war, using it to state attacks on orcs in the region. Category:Tol Barad (battles) Category:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness human campaign